


Protective

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Hello hello! Can I please have a small drabble of Kratos X reader where the reader is being insulted/harassed in a tavern while the group is traveling? I’d love to see some jealous/angry Kratos. Thank you so much, your writing is everythingggg





	Protective

The tavern was crowded with people of every kind. You felt all eyes on you as Kratos and yourself, tiny compared to him, walked inside. Eyes followed you as you walked through the establishment, feeling flustered even if your companion didn’t seem to mind the staring too much. He must have been used to it and did not seem bothered by it at all. 

However, people seemed to look at you differently. With Kratos, their glances were filled with curiosity, respect and fear. With you, they had a different hint to them, almost… lewd. It seemed it wasn’t every day that someone as attractive as you passed by. 

Someone tried to grab you by the hand, but you quickly pulled away before they could do anything else, walking into Kratos while you tried to distance yourself from them. Noticing this, Kratos looked down to you. It didn’t take him even two seconds to notice how uncomfortable you felt. 

You looked up at Kratos, afraid of his reaction, and found that his eyes fell over you too. He sent you a questioning look and you nodded in response to his silent question, however motioning with your hand for him to remain calm. 

Looking tall and mighty as ever, Kratos walked closer to the person that was bothering you and slammed his fist on the table, tightly wrapping their wrist with his other big hand. 

“Do not” He said menacingly. “Quit that right now” 

“Or what?” The other asked with fake confidence, even if their wary glance gave them away. 

“Or you will have to answer to Y/N” Kratos’ eyes quickly travelled to you, to then settled back on the person that was bothering you. “And to me” 

Knowing that nuisance was dealt with, Kratos kept on walking. Placing a big hand in your back, he took you with him.


End file.
